


Everything You Can’t Say

by Live2Sail



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coulson Lives, Dancing, F/M, The Team knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: The team watches Coulson dance and wonders about his dance partner.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Everything You Can’t Say

**Inspired by the song** **_Say_ ** **by RaeLynn and Dan + Shay. This was written on my phone at 1am, please excuse any errors.**

**This is an AU where Coulson lives and the team knows.**

“Who is that?” Tony Stark demanded pointing at the dance floor

“Who is who?” Clint asked through a mouthful of finger food. He wheezed as Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. 

“You are being impolite.” She hissed and he made a face but was interrupted before he could make a retort. 

“The woman dancing with Agent Agent.” Tony said pointing at the dance floor again. 

Phil Coulson was leading an Asian woman across the dance floor in a waltz. They were staring into each other’s eyes like they were the only two people in the room. 

“Melinda May. She’s a SHIELD legend. She and Coulson used to be partners before she stepped down from active duty.” Natasha answered with a shrug. 

“Rumor has it they’ve been married for ages but nobody can get confirmation.” Clint said, spraying crumbs over all of them. 

“You’re disgusting.” Natasha said, wiping the front of her dress off. 

“Who’s that dancing with Coulson?” Bruce asked as he and Steve joined the other three Avengers. Natasha rolled her eyes as Tony and Clint repeated their earlier conversation. 

“You said she was a SHIELD legend?” Steve asked, staring at the dancing couple. 

“Yeah, her and Coulson were some of the earliest Welcome Wagon agents.” Clint went to reach for a passing tray but Natasha slapped his hand away.

“Welcome Wagon?” Bruce asked with a furrowed brow. 

“You know, ‘You have crazy awesome powers, please come work for SHIELD.’” Clint answered and successfully swiped a shrimp cocktail while Natasha wasn’t looking. 

_ You don't have to say that you want me _

_ With anything but your eyes _

_ I can tell that you need me _

_ By the quiet in your smile _

_ And the way that you wait _

_ To kiss me goodnight _

_ I hear everything, everything you can't _

_ I hear everything, everything you can't say _

_ You can't say _

The song came to a close and the team watched as Coulson smiled down at the woman in his arms. She smiled back at him and then the two of them broke apart and schooled their faces into neutral expressions. 

For the rest of the night it was as if their dance had never happened. They barely looked at each other, they danced with other people, and worked the room. 

Steve shrugged into his coat a few hours later. He was looking forward to going home and getting away from all of the people vying for his attention. He froze at the end of the hallway. Coulson and the woman he had been dancing with stood in the doorway. He helped her into her coat and gently pulled her hair out of the collar. 

“Ready?” He asked softly. 

“Ready.” She answered with a soft smile. 

Steve smiled at the sight and gave them a head start before he exited the building. If they didn’t want to be disturbed, he would oblige. 


End file.
